She Nearly Got Away
by you.cant.kill.heroes
Summary: HIATUS/DISCONTINUED... A girl is the container for a Demon, and this causes her to have tutoring alone with Jiraiya :D and they have fun! not as sordid as i make it sound... Rated M for possible later chapters. JiraiyaOC Joc
1. Chapter 1

**HiHi!! This is my first proper Fic :)****, and Jiraiya will probably turn out all OOC, and I've probably taken a lot of liberties in the story**

** And i hate things dragging on forever, so it may feel a little rushed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, only my OC**

**Parings: JiraiyaOC**

* * *

...

"…And you cannot return until your Sensei is satisfied with your progress. That is the end of it"

The Hokage fixed Sagatawa Hewa with a firm glare. Of course she didn't want to go, and he felt almost cruel for forcing her out of her village, and away from everyone she loved. But he had no other choice, not putting her under one-on-one tuition could endanger her, and furthermore the village.

"But I don't wanna go! This is so unfair! Why can't you send Kakashi! He's a doofus!" the 12 year old girl tried to think of anything that would help her get out of it, and there was nothing. She didn't even have a family to stick up for her.

"Hewa-chan, you understand that Kakashi doesn't need to be strong yo-"

"I don't want to be strong! I just wanna be a normal Kunoichi and then marry the guy of my dreams, and then he can be strong for me!"

The truth was that she would never be allowed to be normal. Like many others before her, Hewa was the container for a demon, though it was something different. She contained half a spirit, any information of which surfaced in many old legends, but passed into time again, until hardly anybody knew anything about it. But what was known, that both halves of the spirit must never be joined after being extracted from the body. And the urgency that the Hokage now had to have her trained was caused by the disappearance of the other half. But she would be safe with her Sensei, and anybody looking for her wouldn't know where to look.

"Well… old man… if I have to leave, who's my Sensei? It better be someone good, or I'll kill you."

"He's an excellent Shinobi that I had in my team years ago, and one of the Sannin"

The young girls face completely paled. Not only was she going to be alone for god knows how long, she was going to be stuck with him. Jiraiya. The "celebrated" author and notorious peeping-tom.

She hated him already. Just because he is a Sannin does not mean that he's honorable. And while she was busy thinking about how awful this was going to be, the Kunoichi didn't notice another man enter the room.

"And this is him, Jiraiya-sama this is Sagatawa Hewa, Hewa-chan this is Jiraiya"

Jiraiya gave a small nod of recognition, and then he was out cold, because the angry little girl had punched him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**I've had 2 weeks of mocks, they all may take a while due to coursework and other commitments, so sorry!!**

**This is my first proper Fic ********, and Jiraiya will probably turn out all OOC, and I've probably taken a lot of liberties in the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, only my OC**

**Parings: JiraiyaOC**

* * *

Chapter 2

4 months later

The sun had only just risen over the trees, and the light began to dance over the lake. Hewa had been training for several hours with target practice; she was very good, 100 hit rate with kunai. But that wasn't enough. Her hatred for Jiraiya had greatly increased over the months, he was a crap sensei. He'd continuously set her things to work on and then leave her, and head towards the nearest village for a few days, or weeks.

He had told her to master shuriken, but she was still no good; they never hit the mark. Unless she cheated. In her time alone Hewa had come a long way, the tasks Jiraiya set her were always completed in under a day, bar this one. So to fill her time she practiced techniques she had heard of or seen other shinobi perform. She also tried to create her own jutsus, she had no idea if other people could do them, but it was a nice thought that she was creating things. Her new talent was puppetry and jutsus involving air, and she had learnt how to control shuriken with chakra strings to hit the mark with every throw. And to fool Jiraiya she had practiced so hard that the strings were very thin and invisible to the naked eye. He was always drunk anyway, he wouldn't notice even if she hadn't put so much effort into it.

She knew where her sensei went. It was obvious, and he as notorious for it. _Brothels_. The mere thought sickened her. And her sensei was nothing but a pervert. He hadn't taught her anything new, just made her perfect the things she already knew. Apart from showing her rasengan. Hewa could never master this move on her own but this evolved into one of her first original techniques. This involved the intake and expulsion of air, and she was on her way to developing an assassin's technique with it. The young girl couldn't find it in her heart to kill anything though. So she left that technique alone.

At the moment, Hewa was bored out of her mind, she wanted something new, or at least someone to talk to, and training was over today. In her time alone she had found that sometimes she tired very easily, and at others she could train relentlessly without rest and be fine. On some of the occasions that she had tired quickly she had blacked out for a few hours, and to her knowledge, for a day or so.

Right now she was feeling a bit weary, but in her longing for human contact Hewa made her way through the forest she was camped near, toward where she thought the village was.

--

He watched her. He couldn't believe that she was a _shinobi._ After watching her for a few days, and while he would admit that she was talented, she was stupid. He had been close to her for a while now and she hadn't sensed his chakra, nor had she over the days he had watched her. Idiot. He was going to have some fun with this kuniochi. Her torment would entertain him for a few hours before he killed her. She was walking right into his trap.

--

This person was really annoying; surely they could see that she has been alone, so why haven't they spoken to her?

They just watched. Creepy when you think about it. Or maybe they're just shy. Either way she was going to wait for them to show them selves first. Calling them out might be a bit rude.

After what felt like a few hours of walking Hewa came to a small clearing, which had a carpet of white and yellow daisies. She smiled and sat with her legs crossed and picked a nearby tall daisy. She slowly picked the petals off, one by one,

"I can go home soon. I can't go home… I can go…"

The last petal fell; she had never got what she wanted from these things, childish games.

"I can't go home… I guess we never get what we want. At least I'll be able to kick Jiraiya-sama's ass at the end of this!"

She sighed and picked a few more daisies and started making a daisy chain, the delicate flowers broke easily and soon there were few flowers within her reach. It was silent in the woods, and the small girl began to hum to take the edge of the silence. Between her breaths she heard the small snap of a twig and she instinctively scrambled to her feet, kunai in hand.

She didn't move, and lowered her breathing; she stood in her fighting stance, waiting for what ever it was to come out of the gloom of the woods. Nothing came, but as she relaxed, there was another crackle of twigs. Behind her this time, and much closer. If it was a shinobi, they were very good; she couldn't feel any chakra nearby, and that scared her. Hewa whipped around, panting. Her breath was short and fast. Previously she had considered herself brave, but she feared not knowing what was coming.

"Who's there?" Some more twigs snapped, getting closer to her every time. "Jiraiya-sama if that's you, stop kidding around! It's not funny!"

_Silence._

"Jiraiya-sama?... who ever you are say 'I am a banana!' if you're not planning on killing me!"

At the next snap of twigs Hewa threw her Kunai with a deadly accuracy. All she heard then was a small squeal and then nothing. Slowly she edged her way towards where she threw her Kunai. There was a large splatter of blood and a small tracking rabbit.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! Little guy! You should've said…" she had killed something, and she began to retch. The thought of taking something's life sickened her greatly. Still retching she picked up the bundle of fur. It was still breathing, but only barely.

"Poor guy, I thought you were going to kill me… here, "

A green chakra wrapped its self around Hewa's hand and then engulfed the rabbit. She had only read about healing jutsus, and hoped that she had enough knowledge to save the rabbit. She carefully removed the kunai, at the same angle as it went in and healed as she went along. After she had fully removed the Kunai she replaced it to her pouch and set the rabbit down.

"Silly, little thing!" he voice now tinkled, you could year a slight pride and happiness in it. She ruffled its ears and gave it a cheesy grin.

"If you didn't look so much like a tracker rabbit I might have taken you home, I guess somebody already loves you huh?"

Hewa stroked the rabbit for one last time and took a step backwards to return to the clearing, and it was then she heard a small –_click_.

--

It was several hours later and the sun was returning below the horizon when the kuniochi opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and there was a dull pain down her spine to her ankle. There were precious few moments of sunlight left and Hewa's world was upside down. She could make out the dull outlines of tree trunks, the wrong way up, and where they met the soil. She lifted her hand to her temple and felt a sticky wetness. _Blood_. The strength and thought to heal it now eluded her. Her only thought was on how she had ended up in this mess; strung upside down to a tree. All she could remember was a sudden jolt, and then nothing. She must have hit her head on the tree behind her, which caused her to bleed and black out. But why?

Groggily, she reached for a kunai, which was a lot harder when you're disorientated. As she undid her kunai pouch, the contents spilled to the floor. One grazed her pale cheek leaving a small red ribbon of blood down her face.

"Ow." A single kunai remained in the palm of her hand. The cold metal was familiar and comfortable; she slid her index finger through the hole in the hilt and prepared herself.

Hewa tried to pull herself up, but the muscles in her stomach were not strong enough, and she couldn't reach the rope encircling her foot.

"Note to self… Body is crap… must train harder…" her words came slowly and her breathing came in gasps.

"Ima smash Jiraiya's face in for not being here. Git." Her Vision returned slowly to her. She could make out details, like her blood dappling the grass below her, and the folded blades that were slowly unfurling; somebody had walked by recently.

She ignored this, and once again began pulling herself up, but only slightly this time. Enough for her to see the rope and get an aim. The rope was fused with chakra to re-enforce it, which was slightly offensive, Hewa didn't weigh that much, and if she did, normal rope would have been enough. But to break this she extended her kunai slightly, so the blade was sharper as her chakra encircled it. Her throw was on target as ever; the earth came rushing up to meet Hewa, and she hid the floor with a dull thud and a loud yelp. Her muscles were stiff; she landed awkwardly on her back. Her face contorted and she cringed with the dull pain of her own kunai buried deep in her leg. Hewa slowly sat to inspect the damage to the rest of her body. The bandages from her leg were gone; her pale skin was not used to sunlight, the whiteness of her skin glowed slightly in the gloom. Hewa traced her hand down a trail of scars on her calf. Kakashi.

As well as her bandages, Hewa's senbon needles and sandals were missing, and a dark purple bruise began swelling around her ankle. As her brain returned to normality and she was able to focus, she began to heal herself. The wound to her head wasn't serious, and the kunai embedded in her thigh hadn't hit anything important, but the pain was excruciating. The kuniochi clenched her teeth and breathed in sharply as she withdrew her blade. Blood poured onto the grass beneath her, and stained the soil.

After healing herself Hewa clambered to her feet, leaning on a tree for support. She stretched each muscle, working down her body, and her ears were filled with the sound of clicking joints, making her shudder.

The only light remaining came from the stars, and Hewa would have to find her way back to camp by memory, and hers was more than a tad shabby. Jiraiya should have returned today, but if he had the chances were that he would have found her.

"He's late, again." She sighed and closed her eyes as a wave of exhaustion passed over her. After taking a deep breath… _counting to three_… and out again Hewa opened her eyes, and let out a slight scream.

Her brown eyes were met with coal black ones, that were only centimeters away from her face. And the cold steel of a sword rested against her throat.

_"A shinobi should always be alert."_


End file.
